10 Seconds
by the-other-weasley-girl
Summary: Ten paragraph-long stories about our favorites, Rose and Scorpious.


Ten Story Shuffle Challenge. Written for Rose/Scor lovers everywhere. Set your itunes on shuffle and write until the song ends. Repeat 9 times. FUN STUFF DUDE!!!!

* * *

Can't Take It, The All American Rejects

"Can I go now?" She asked icily, inserting as much venom as possible in her voice.  
"Just leave, Rose. I can't take this anymore."  
"Fine, Malfoy. I've had enough." she turned and walked away.  
He wached her retreating form with tears streaming down his face.  
"This won't last forever, you'll come back, I swear!" he whispered, his voice cracking. "You'll always come back."

Lady Madonna, The Beatles

Molly Weasley was scurrying around the burrow, trying to corral her boisterous grandchildren. Roxanne and Fred just turned 6, and the rest were barely older than that.  
"Grandma?" A small voice asked.  
Molly looked down into the small face of her favorite grandchild. "Yes Rosie?"  
"Albus is making fun of me again. He said Scorpius called me a swot, and he agrees with him."  
"Well, let's see what we can do about this, eh? Nothing good can come of a Malfoy, we all know that..."

The Little Things Give You Away, Linkin Park

This was the end then? This was it? Their life together had barely started, and now it was going to end?  
"So this is how it's going to be."  
"Yes, This is."  
"And here I was, completely faithful, drowning in your lies."  
"Rose, it's not like..."  
"Save it for your new girlfriend, Scor. Was she a member of the fan club that was constantly following you? It's funny, really. All you ever really wanted was to be looked up to. Guess having adoring fans finally payed off, eh?"  
"Rose, we don't have to end it like this."  
"Tell someone who cares. I should have known. You gave yourself away the moment I said 'I love you'. You cringed, remember? So much for love and commitment. Goodbye Scorpius. Don't talk to me ever again."

Oil And Water, Incubus

"We never did really mix, did we?"  
"Nope, that's what made life exciting. It made us feel dangerous."  
"Do you ever miss it?"  
"Miss what, Scor?"  
"The constant bickering."  
"There still is constant bickering. Over the kids. Over who's turn it is to cook. Over who really fancied the other one first, even though we both know it was me."  
"I'm going to disagree with you on that one, Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Oh, _really, _Mr. Malfoy."  
Scorpius and Rose laughed together, knowing they were destined for a life of happiness, but with no lack of fighting, forever. After all, they were like oil and water.

A Hard Day's Night, The Beatles

Scorpius came crashing though the front door of his and Rose's flat, exhausted from a hard day at the ministry. He plopped down at the kitchen table, pouring himself a glass of pumkin juice.  
Rose came up behind him and snaked her hands around his neck. "How was work?"  
"Terrible, but worth it."  
"How so?"  
"I get to come home to you, of course."  
Rose smiled, slowly massaging his shoulders. "So, I have some news..."  
"What is it?"  
"Umm... you're going to have someone besides me to come home to soon enough." Her arms looped around her slightly protruding belly.  
"That's, that's, incredible! This is wonderful! I haven't been happier since the day you married me! Your dad's going to kill me!"

Courage, Superchick

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror and wondered for the millionth time how she could have been so stupid. She was never fat, she was just a pudgy child. Now she was fifteen and deathly skinny.  
"Why did I do this? WHY?"  
She didn't know when she had made the choice to stop eating, but she knew how it had crashed her life. And she knew why she did it. It was his fault.  
"Never speak to me again, Scorpius Malfoy." She whispered, "I won't listen to you."  
With that she turned around and took a bite of bread, praying she could keep it down.

Last Breath, Evanesence

"Stay with me..." she whispered as he stood up.  
"You know I can't, I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. I love you, Rose." Scorpius gazed down at her, looking so vunerable in her bed at St. Mungo's. She had been hit by the crutacius curse again and again by some of the remaining Death Eaters. Being a Weasley put a target on the back of her head, and Scorpius hadn't been there to protect her. Now he was hovering around her hospital bed, not knowing if her next breath will be her last.  
"Please, Scorpius..." she croaked, half-unconcience. "Please..."  
He sat back down, holding her hand, until she was asleep, safe inside her mind. He slowly got up, leaned over and kissed her forehead, then left the room with a new purpose. Those wizards would pay dearly for what they did to Rose, yes, they would pay.

Stop and Stare, OneRepublic

They just stood there, not moving, staring at each other, for what seemed like years. They knew they would never get approval, they knew that they were trying to be something that could probably never happen.  
They didn't care. They were there, together, as long as they had each other, they had everything.  
They wanted what couldn't be. They wanted each other, and only each other. there was nothing else for them  
Just each other.

Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin

"What do I have to do to get through to her?" Scorpius asked Albus in the common room after quidditch practice.  
"Do something worthy of her attention, mate."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"Figure it out." Albus left, walking off towards the dormitories.  
Scorpius sat there and stared into the flames. "Is there a place for me in her life," her whispered, "or am I just kidding myself."  
"You really never were one to kid around..."  
Scorpius looked up, startled, into eyes the color of the ocean. Rose smiled.  
"So, who is this girl you and Al were talking about?"

Follow you into the Dark, Death Cab for Cutie

"Rosie, Rosie?" Scorpius sighed. He knew this was coming, but didn't want to accept it. Rose was gone.  
He bent over her body and kissed her withered cheek. She had lived to a ripe old age, had seen her great-grandchildren. She was so full of life.  
Now she was gone.  
A tear escaped Scropius' eye as he realized how long it would be before he heard her laugh again. Before her saw her smile again.  
"I'm right behind, you, Rose. Don't worry, I'll be with you soon."  
He stood, ever so slowly, and walked to the door, conjuring a patronus as he went. "Tell the children what happened."  
As soon as the patronus left, he sat back down and grabbed Rose's cold hand. "I'll be there soon, love," he whispered, smiling sadly, "I'll follow you, where ever you are..."

* * *

**Another product of my boredom and uninspiration for the Second Chances Series. Yeah..... On the bright side.... my itunes shuffle gave me awesome music to work with!!! *yay* **

**Most of these are NOT in the same universe as Second Chances, before you ask. Oh, and if I haven't given it enough face time yet.... GO LOOK AT SECOND CHANCES!!! It's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.....**

**PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!!**

**love, the-other-weasley-girl**


End file.
